No More Fears
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Secuela de: Call In Sick] Pero tienes miedo de hacerle daño de nuevo. Tienes miedo de que te la arrebaten de las manos. Los miedos son solo impedimentos, Sasuke. Tal vez ya era hora de que deje a sus miedos de lado.


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Solo la historia.

**NO MORE FEARS**

_*Es necesario que lean Call In Sick antes de leer No More Fears*_

**.**

Había estado entrenando desde el alba y tenía los músculos destrozados. Su estómago rugió descaradamente, exigiendo comida y él se paró a regañadientes. Se apoyó contra el árbol de cerezos un par de segundos, mirando aburridamente el cielo que se había tornado gris repentinamente. Suspiró profundamente para recoger su cantimplora de agua, ya vacía, y empezar a caminar hacia la aldea. Dentro de poco empezaría a llover violentamente y la idea de estar de nuevo en cama por una semana le espantaba terriblemente.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan malo después de todo. La única kunoichi que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón había estado pendiente de él todo ese tiempo. Al principio se había sentido extraño. Después de perder a su clan, su vida había carecido muestras de afecto. Pero cuando Sakura le dio de comer como a un pequeño, le colocó cuidadosamente la pomada de eucalipto en el pecho y le dijo que aún lo quería…

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cual pensar. No tenía tiempo para pensar en las reacciones de sus hormonas de adolescente. Porque estaba segurísimo de que aquellas cosquillas que había sentido al rodear la pequeña cintura de su compañera con sus brazos, habían sido por su falta de autocontrol. Y que esa sensación de estar completo cuando ella le dijo que lo seguía queriendo, había sido solo una mala jugada de su mente. El estaba roto, como un cristal en pedazos. No se podía reconstruir.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, a los guardias que aseguraban la puerta sur de la entrada de la aldea, y siguió de largo hacia su casa. En el camino se topó con algunos de sus contemporáneos. Al inicio, cuando recién había llegado a aldea, había sido difícil e incómodo. Pero ya no lo era. Hinata lo saludó con una reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa. Kiba con un ligero golpe en el brazo y una sonrisa divertida. Shikamaru con una sonrisa y un golpecito en el hombro.

Al encontrar un flash de rosa en la esquina de su ojo, volteó desesperadamente. Pero cuando no encontró más que una muñeca de cabello rosa sujetada por una niña, sintió una especie de decepción. Tal vez un parte de sí quería que sea otra cosa, o mejor dicho otra persona.

—Tsk.— murmuró molesto.

.

Milagrosamente Naruto no estaba tan concentrado mientras comía su ramen. Estaba más concentrado en las acciones de su mejor amigo. Era tan divertido ver cómo el último del legendario clan Uchiha sufría internamente al parecer por una mujer. Lo veía jugar con su comida distraídamente, mirando a otro lado que no fuera su plato. Nunca pensó que llegaría un día como ese. Habían estado en un silencio cómodo hasta que Naruto no aguantó más y decidió romperlo.

—No sé por qué sufres tanto. Solo dile que la quieres y ya…

La mirada de Sasuke se desvió lentamente hacia la del rubio. Era una mirada ya no vacía. Era una mirada llena de dudas y de temor.

Naruto suspiró, haciendo un lado su bol de ramen, para que el Uchiha sepa que él hablaba en serio.

—Sabemos cómo la miras Sasuke.

El mencionado, avergonzado, giró violentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Naruto soltó una carcajada, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando sintió la mirada asesina de parte de su mejor amigo. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, pero él siguió aún sin responder.

—Pero tienes miedo de hacerle daño de nuevo. Tienes miedo de que te la arrebaten de las manos. Los miedos son solo impedimentos, Sasuke.

A veces a Sasuke le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía Naruto para leerlo sin que él diga absolutamente nada. Era cierto. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño. No quería que ella viera de nuevo el monstruo que podía llegar a ser. Tenía miedo de, en vez de abrazarla, ahorcarla mientras duerma junto a él. Pero más que nada, tenía miedo de que se la arrebaten de las manos. Sakura era lo único preciado que le quedaba en la Tierra. La injusticia y la avaricia ya le habían quitado una vez sus seres más queridos. No soportaría sufrir lo mismo.

—Ella es fuerte Sasuke. No se rendirá fácil ante la muerte, créeme. No mientras que tú estés aquí.

.

Sakura terminaba el papeleo que Tsunade le había encargado mientras que el sol se ocultaba perezosamente por el horizonte. Había sido un día relativamente largo. Había tenido tres operaciones seguidas y varios chequeos médicos. Estaba realmente agotada. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse a una ducha caliente y tirarse en su sofá. Suspiró profundamente mientras que terminaba de acomodar su pequeño escritorio y organizaba los papeles para el día siguiente. Sus ojos se desviaron traviesamente hacia la nueva foto del Equipo 7 que se habían hecho, ni bien había terminado la guerra.

Sasuke la había tomado gentilmente de la cintura y Naruto de los hombros. Ella y Naruto competían por la sonrisa más brillante, mientras que Sasuke miraba distraídamente a otro lado. Sonrió levemente al observar la casi imperceptible sonrisa que surcaba el rostro del Uchiha. Aunque una parte de sí trate de negarlo, el se veía increíblemente guapo con su camiseta blanca sin mangas y sus pantalones azules.

Un ruido proveniente de la ventana la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole soltar los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Volteó para ver qué había pasado, pero al acercarse no vio nada. Le pareció un poco extraño, pero tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Colgó su pequeño bolso en su brazo mientras apagaba la luz y salía por la puerta corrediza.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san.— la despidieron un grupo de enfermeras que se quedaban a hacer el turno de noche.

—Hasta mañana chicas.— respondió Sakura con un movimiento de la mano.

Sakura se perdió por las abarrotadas calles de la Aldea de la Hoja, mientras que saludaba a uno que otro paciente. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, pero cada vez que volteaba no encontraba a nadie.

.

Sasuke la observaba por encima de los tejados. Tuvo que ocultarse varias veces, pues ella volteaba constantemente. ¿Cómo había terminado siguiéndola después de que haya puesto pie fuera del hospital? Ni él lo sabía. Solo que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella llegaría sana y salva a su casa. En el camino, uno que otro pervertido la miró libidinosamente pero después de enviarle una mirada asesina, estos salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Se sentó una rama del árbol que daba a su ventana y esperó pacientemente a que ella entre a su habitación. Cuando vio la luz prenderse, sintió como su corazón galopaba dentro de él. Y finalmente la vio. Tenía una mirada llena de cansancio pero aún así tenía una sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Y se veía hermosa. La vio tumbarse en su cama y minutos después quedarse profundamente dormida. Sakura podía ser una de las kunoichi más fuertes de la Aldea de la Hoja pero eso no le quitaría lo descuidada que podría llegar a ser a veces.

Él no lo pensó dos veces. Cayó limpiamente en su balcón y deslizando suavemente la ventana corrediza, entró a su habitación. Apagó la luz amarilla que iluminaba el lugar, recostándose contra la pared, sin dejar de observarla. Su respiración era constante y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Su cuerpo se movió solo y sus pies lo guiaron hasta el costado de la cama. Su sobra cubría a Sakura casi en su totalidad, a excepción de su cabello. En su cabello, reflejaba la brillante luz de la luna.

—No quiero hacerte daño.— murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. ¿Sakura estaba soñando con él? Su rostro aún tenía una sonrisa impregnada y eso causó un alivio en él. Sakura estaba soñando con él y no era una pesadilla. Estaba feliz. No estaba llorando y nadie le estaba haciendo daño.

—Sasuke-kun… Te quiero.

Él sonrió levemente, casi sin querer. Porque tal vez, él también la quería.

.

Las siguientes semanas, siguió la siguiente rutina: Entrenaba desde el alba hasta el medio día, almorzaba algo rápido, terminaba de coordinar unas cuantas cosas con Tsunade y se quedaba observando a Sakura por el resto del día. No sabía por qué había adquirido esa extraña costumbre. Pero le agradaba. Le agradaba verla sonreír mientras trabajaba. Le agradaba ver las muecas en su rostro cuando Ino venía hacerle compañía. Pero más que nada, le agradaba verla dormir. Dormía tan pacíficamente, como si su vida no corriese ningún peligro.

Sasuke internamente deseaba poder haber dormido así toda su vida. Dormir plácidamente, sin pesadillas y sin preocupaciones.

—¡Oi Sasuke!

El saludo de su sensei hizo que casi pierda el equilibrio sobre la rama. —Kakashi…

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—Sí…— susurró el Uchiha inconscientemente. Pero a veces pensaba que la palabra "bonita" le quedaba corta a ella. Ella era más que bonita.

—Ella te podrá querer para siempre, pero las personas se cansan de esperar, ¿sabes?

—Yo no la merezco.— murmuró, sorprendiendo a su sensei. Pero Kakashi de alguna manera había visto venir una respuesta como esta. _¿Por qué me tocó un equipo tan complicado?_

—Sí, muchos piensan eso. Como Tsunade, por ejemplo. Pero eso no debe de importarte, Sasuke. Lo importante es si es que vas a hacer algo para cambiar eso. Sakura te quiere a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. De ti depende que ese amor que te tiene, te lo merezcas o no.

.

Los días pasaban volando. Y la charla que había tenido con Ino perforaba cada vez más y más su mente. Tal vez Ino tenía razón.

—¿_De qué te sirve amar incondicionalmente a una persona, si no le importas? ¡Despierta Sakura! Eres una mujer inteligente. Miles están dispuestos a darlo todo por entrar a tu corazón, ¿pero tú optas por un hombre que ni siquiera te hace caso?_

Tal vez tenía que dejarlo ir. Dejar ir esos sentimientos tan puros y profundos que sentía por él, porque al parecer no eran suficientes. Y le dolía. Le dolía mucho porque lo amaba demasiado. Lo amaba a pesar de todos los errores y de su pasado tan confuso. Lo quería abrazar, besar y estar junto a él para que sepa que ya no estaba solo. Que la tenía a ella. Pero, ¿sería suficiente?

Aún recordaba con un poco de nostalgia las manos de él en su cintura. Y su voz suave pidiéndole que se quede junto a ella.

—No quiero dejarte ir…

—No lo hagas.— le contestó la voz que internamente estaba ansiando escuchar.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Cuando levantó la mirada, se topó con los ojos ónix que desde muy pequeña la habían cautivado. Y antes de que pueda decir algo, él la atrajo a sus brazos torpemente. Una mano reposaba en su espalda y la otra acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello. Ambos se quedaron en silencio en medio de la calle abandonada. Sakura sabía que Sasuke quería decir algo, pero que estaba organizando sus ideas minuciosamente en su cabeza, por lo que no dijo nada.

—Cuando me dijiste que aún me querías no supe qué hacer. Tenía miedo. No quería hacerte más daño y no quería que me quiten a alguien preciado de nuevo.

—Los miedos son solo impedimentos, Sasuke-kun…— le dijo Sakura, mientras que acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—Lo sé.— hizo una pequeña pausa. —Por eso quiero que te quedes de mi lado.

—Siempre.

Y esa vez Sasuke no tuvo miedo de acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

.

F i n

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
